Again
by peytonsalo77
Summary: Camp Half-Blood is somewhat... normal. For now. When Chiron announces something suprising, and heart-breaking, everyone is shocked, and has to participate in something, that will change there lives... some in a good way, some in a bad. Meanwhile, Percy is faced with a cruel decision, will he follow through with it? PERCABETH. SWEARING. INNAPROPRIATE.
1. I Cripple Grover

I was soundly asleep, okay? It's not my fault that some idiot came knocking on my cabin door at 3 in the morning.

And here I was, sitting in Chiron's office, (it's his cabin, but office sounds more teacher like) at 4 in the morning, wearing my pajamas, with a crippled Grover by my side.

"Now, Mr. Jackson, tell me again what happened this morning. Please." Chiron said.

"Sigh. Well I was dreaming a nice dream. And then some idiot came over and knocked on my door. I got pissed off, so I screamed 'Hell to the no! I'm sleeping!" I said, becoming irritated at him for asking me these stupid questions.

"Go on." Chiron said.

"And, he kept knocked, saying it was important. I didn't believe him, so I went outside, and basically… kicked his ass." I said, not caring that I cussed. Dude. I'm 17.

"His… ass?" Chiron asked. "Percy. Freaking. Jackson. You violated the law of the camp!"

Whatever. "What law is that?" I asked him.

"Do not pick on and/or beat up the weaklings." Chiron said.

"Grover! You just got dissed!" And then, I fell on the floor and cracked up for about 5 minutes.

"It's not funny Percy! It's not my fault my pappy wasn't strong!"

I finally pulled myself together and got up, tears in my eyes from laughing so hard.

"You know, Percy, Grover could sue (A/N Not sure how to spell that) you, right?" Chiron asked me.

"Yes." No, I had NO idea.

"I won't do that, Percy. At least I am a good friend!"

"Okay, you can leave now." Chiron said.

We both got up and headed out the door of his cabin.

Then some random black haired girl from the Athena cabin, apparently named Linda, yelled: "I. LOVE. FRIED. CHIKEN!"

"Well then." I said.

"Ya…" Grover said, "I'm gonna go now." He slowly backed away, staring at Linda.

Grover went back to bed, with 1 chipped hoove, a broken leg, and a cut-open head. What? I'm a good friend. I know where I was going. _Annabeth's._


	2. Political Fights and Sad Conversations

I got up after Chiron told us about Kronos. _That's it,_ "Kronos. Is. Going. DOWN!" I said, and Percy looked at me, laughed.

"What the hell man?" I said, "This is not a fucking laughing matter! The most dangerous thing to the whole fucking demigod universe is coming to our camp, and you are LAUGHING?" I yelled at him, and a couple people stared at me.

Percy held up his hands in surrender, "Whoa, whoa. Ok sorry. You just looked really funny."

"Oh, my god Percy. What the hell?" I just stared him down. He looked terrified. Good. I am doing my job.

"What? I just said you looked funny is all. Sheesh."

_God, I am going to kill this son of a bi-_

"What are you guys doing?" Chiron asked, interrupting my cursing thought. "You are _supposed_ to be getting to your cabins!"

"Oh sorry, Chiron, I was just talking to Annabeth." Percy said.

"You need to get to your cabins and fill out your sheets accordingly! The sooner we get this done, the faster we can form the classes!" Chiron said frantically. I may be dreaming, but did Chiron just sprout a gray hair? Gosh. Paranoia.

"Oh." Is all I said.

"Let's go Annabeth." Percy said, and grabbed my arm.

"No no, now you wait just a minute, dear Percy." Chiron said, breaking Percy's grasp, "I need a word with you."

"I will, um, see you in a few?" I asked Percy.

"Yup." He said, and Chiron shooed me away. I walked off to my cabin wondering_, what in the world would Chiron be talking to Percy about if he ever so urgently needed us to go to our cabins? Huh. _

When I got to my cabin, a little girl swarmed around me, crying on my shoulders. She was one of the young ones. She looked up to me as if I was her sister, they were only 8.

"Annie!" Sally cried on my shoulder, "What if we die! I don't want to die!" She cried. She was right. I believed her. If she died, which I was sadly guessing she would, she would have lived a short, cruel life.

"I know. I don't either. But we have to face our fears, even if it costs us our lives. Be brave." I said and she got off my arm, and walked away. She stopped crying.

The oldest of the cabin, Seymour, came over and gathered us all in a circle. Although he was only a year older than me, I was taller by at least 2 inches. "Guys, come here for a second. Chiron told me to give these to you. You need to fill them out, and based on your statistics, you will be assigned to your training class. All you have to do is put a check in the 'yes' or 'no' box, and on occasions, you will have to answer questions by writing them out. Understand?" Seymour said, and we all nodded.

"Alright. Take your time, but not too long." He said. The paper was blue and had a various amount of questions.

_Ok. Well this won't take too long…_

**PERCYS POV**

I was still in complete and utter shock.

_Why did Chiron say that to me? _I thought, _I would never do that! No matter how much I hate him sometimes. _

I was sitting on my bed in my cabin, thinking about why Chiron would tell me to that. There is no way. No WAY. He never did anything to hurt me…

Oh I feel so guilty now. About beating up Grover…

Just then Grover limply walked to my cabin, and handed me a blue paper. On the top it said, 'Please fill this out as quickly as you can.'

"You gotta fill this out, man." Grover said.

_Yeah, I got the message about 2 seconds ago. _"I know, I know."

"Ok, well do it quick, you know, this is some really important stuff Percy."Grover said.

"As if I didn't already freaking know that Grover!" I yelled in his face. I was just too worked up right now for him to state the freaking obvious. I have been through this crap before. I KNOW.

"Sorry man, I was just telling you. I didn't think you knew ab-"

I interrupted him, "OF COURSE I FREAKING KNEW! I AM NOT STUPID GROVER! I LOST FRIENDS AND FAMILY OVER THIS FREAKING EVENT BEFORE, I HAVE EXPERIENCED IT! HOW COULD YOU THINK I WOULDN'T KNOW? ARE YOU THAT _STUPID_?"

Grover cringed at the word stupid. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, then took in a deep breath. "You know Percy," He said to me calmly, "I have been through this before, too. I know how you feel. I lost family and friends. But that doesn't mean you need to be such a Drama Queen."

_Drama Queen? Did he just call me a fucking drama queen? _"DRAMA QUEEN? WHY THE-"

"Enough!" Annabeth screamed, having heard our fight, "I am _tired of you fighting._ All. The. TIME! For once just, get along!"

"Sorry."Grover said, and walked away, even though it should have been me apologizing. I would have felt guilty, but, no. I just didn't.

Annabeth walked into my cabin. "You guys just can't get enough of each other, can you?"

"Oh, shut up! We were having a nice discussion which turned into a political argument, ok?"

"Whatever."She said, and looked at my paper. "What? You still haven't finished that?"

"WELL I AM SORRY THAT GROVER JUST CAN'T KEEP HIS NOSE OUT OF EVERYONES BUSINESS!"

"HE WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!"She yelled right back.

"NO, HE WAS JUST TRYING TO GET INTO MY PERSONAL LIFE."

"God Percy! You are so full of it!" She yelled, and slammed the door of my cabin. Great. I just made my two best friends pissed at me. Now that I think of it, I was kinda over reacting.

_Oh my god. I am the worst friend ever! _I moped to myself.

_Oh, this just made mine and Chiron's conversation even worse. I feel so guilty! _

I then glanced down at the blue sheet now crumpled in my hands. _Crap. I still have to fill this out._

I found a pencil in my desk drawer and read the first question.

_Are you capable of holding a sword?_

No freaking duh. I put an X in the yes box and went down to the next question.

_What is your maximum fighting capability?_

I wrote in the lines, I can take down anything, anywhere.

_Are you any good with archery? _

No freaking way. I put a huge X in the no box.

_Are you any good with creating traps and/or mind play?_

What the hell does that mean? I just put an X in the no box, just in case.

_What is your best weapon of your choice to fight with?_

Riptide, I wrote, every person in the whole freaking camp knows that.

These stupid questions just continued, but the last one really caught my eye.

_Who do you prefer to obliterate in this battle the most?_

I, of course, wrote KRONOS in huge letters, so big it covered the whole bottom half of the page.

Satisfied with my work, I wrote my name on the top and left my cabin.

I walked around outside and found most people out of their cabins, whispering with their friends, and Mr. D was playing pinochle calmly and quietly, like he didn't know what the hell was happening.

_God, _I thought, _some people._

I looked around, wondering where I had to return my blue paper.

_Once you have finished filling out the paper, bring it to the dining pavilion, and think about what I told you, _Chiron's voice came ringing back into my mind, _We don't want another "incident" happening again, now do we?_

Thinking of those harsh words, I shuddered. I will NEVER do ANYTHING like that to ANYBODY at this camp, no matter how much I am bribed by Chiron, let alone anybody.

Once again, Chiron's voice came back, mimicking our discussion,

_You must kill him, Percy._

_Kill who? _I had asked him.

_You must kill him. He is too weak, and he will just ruin the chances of our success at the camp._

He was really starting to scare me now, _who? Who do I need to kill?_

_Percy, _He said,_ it is only for the best. You must kill-_

"Hey Peter! Turn that in!" Mr. D yelled at me, interrupting my conversation thoughts. He never did learn my name.

I headed to the dining pavilion and put my paper in the huge stack of other blue papers, that was about two and a half inches thick. Wow, it is going to take a while to sort these out.

I was beginning to think if Chiron might have turned, for the worst. Has he joined forces with Kronos? Why would he Kronos want him to die anyway? If he was to weak, Kronos wouldn't have to worry about him! It is just one person anyway. What harm would one weak person do? Maybe Kronos wants him to die because he has some special unknown power, that he himself has not discovered yet! Maybe, just maybe, Chiron thought he could overthrow Kronos. Chiron joined sides? But, why?...

Now, I need to find my friends, and… apologize. I might as well, especially since mine and Chiron's discussion.


	3. Percy's News

**ANNABETH'S POV: **

I got up after Chiron told us about Kronos. _That's it,_ "Kronos. Is. Going. DOWN!" I said, and Percy looked at me, laughed.

"What the hell man?" I said, "This is not a fucking laughing matter! The most dangerous thing to the whole fucking demigod universe is coming to our camp, and you are LAUGHING?" I yelled at him, and a couple people stared at me.

Percy held up his hands in surrender, "Whoa, whoa. Ok sorry. You just looked really funny."

"Oh, my god Percy. What the hell?" I just stared him down. He looked terrified. Good. I am doing my job.

"What? I just said you looked funny is all. Sheesh."

_God, I am going to kill this son of a bi-_

"What are you guys doing?" Chiron asked, interrupting my cursing thought. "You are _supposed_ to be getting to your cabins!"

"Oh sorry, Chiron, I was just talking to Annabeth." Percy said.

"You need to get to your cabins and fill out your sheets accordingly! The sooner we get this done, the faster we can form the classes!" Chiron said frantically. I may be dreaming, but did Chiron just sprout a gray hair? Gosh. Paranoia.

"Oh." Is all I said.

"Let's go Annabeth." Percy said, and grabbed my arm.

"No no, now you wait just a minute, dear Percy." Chiron said, breaking Percy's grasp, "I need a word with you."

"I will, um, see you in a few?" I asked Percy.

"Yup." He said, and Chiron shooed me away. I walked off to my cabin wondering_, what in the world would Chiron be talking to Percy about if he ever so urgently needed us to go to our cabins? Huh. _

When I got to my cabin, a little girl swarmed around me, crying on my shoulders. She was one of the young ones. She looked up to me as if I was her sister, they were only 8.

"Annie!" Sally cried on my shoulder, "What if we die! I don't want to die!" She cried. She was right. I believed her. If she died, which I was sadly guessing she would, she would have lived a short, cruel life.

"I know. I don't either. But we have to face our fears, even if it costs us our lives. Be brave." I said and she got off my arm, and walked away. She stopped crying.

The oldest of the cabin, Seymour, came over and gathered us all in a circle. Although he was only a year older than me, I was taller by at least 2 inches. "Guys, come here for a second. Chiron told me to give these to you. You need to fill them out, and based on your statistics, you will be assigned to your training class. All you have to do is put a check in the 'yes' or 'no' box, and on occasions, you will have to answer questions by writing them out. Understand?" Seymour said, and we all nodded.

"Alright. Take your time, but not too long." He said. The paper was blue and had a various amount of questions.

_Ok. Well this won't take too long…_

**PERCYS POV**

I was still in complete and utter shock.

_Why did Chiron say that to me? _I thought, _I would never do that! No matter how much I hate him sometimes. _

I was sitting on my bed in my cabin, thinking about why Chiron would tell me to that. There is no way. No WAY. He never did anything to hurt me…

Oh I feel so guilty now. About beating up Grover…

Just then Grover limply walked to my cabin, and handed me a blue paper. On the top it said, 'Please fill this out as quickly as you can.'

"You gotta fill this out, man." Grover said.

_Yeah, I got the message about 2 seconds ago. _"I know, I know."

"Ok, well do it quick, you know, this is some really important stuff Percy."Grover said.

"As if I didn't already freaking know that Grover!" I yelled in his face. I was just too worked up right now for him to state the freaking obvious. I have been through this crap before. I KNOW.

"Sorry man, I was just telling you. I didn't think you knew ab-"

I interrupted him, "OF COURSE I FREAKING KNEW! I AM NOT STUPID GROVER! I LOST FRIENDS AND FAMILY OVER THIS FREAKING EVENT BEFORE, I HAVE EXPERIENCED IT! HOW COULD YOU THINK I WOULDN'T KNOW? ARE YOU THAT _STUPID_?"

Grover cringed at the word stupid. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, then took in a deep breath. "You know Percy," He said to me calmly, "I have been through this before, too. I know how you feel. I lost family and friends. But that doesn't mean you need to be such a Drama Queen."

_Drama Queen? Did he just call me a fucking drama queen? _"DRAMA QUEEN? WHY THE-"

"Enough!" Annabeth screamed, having heard our fight, "I am _tired of you fighting._ All. The. TIME! For once just, get along!"

"Sorry."Grover said, and walked away, even though it should have been me apologizing. I would have felt guilty, but, no. I just didn't.

Annabeth walked into my cabin. "You guys just can't get enough of each other, can you?"

"Oh, shut up! We were having a nice discussion which turned into a political argument, ok?"

"Whatever."She said, and looked at my paper. "What? You still haven't finished that?"

"WELL I AM SORRY THAT GROVER JUST CAN'T KEEP HIS NOSE OUT OF EVERYONES BUSINESS!"

"HE WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!"She yelled right back.

"NO, HE WAS JUST TRYING TO GET INTO MY PERSONAL LIFE."

"God Percy! You are so full of it!" She yelled, and slammed the door of my cabin. Great. I just made my two best friends pissed at me. Now that I think of it, I was kinda over reacting.

_Oh my god. I am the worst friend ever! _I moped to myself.

_Oh, this just made mine and Chiron's conversation even worse. I feel so guilty! _

I then glanced down at the blue sheet now crumpled in my hands. _Crap. I still have to fill this out._

I found a pencil in my desk drawer and read the first question.

_Are you capable of holding a sword?_

No freaking duh. I put an X in the yes box and went down to the next question.

_What is your maximum fighting capability?_

I wrote in the lines, I can take down anything, anywhere.

_Are you any good with archery? _

No freaking way. I put a huge X in the no box.

_Are you any good with creating traps and/or mind play?_

What the hell does that mean? I just put an X in the no box, just in case.

_What is your best weapon of your choice to fight with?_

Riptide, I wrote, every person in the whole freaking camp knows that.

These stupid questions just continued, but the last one really caught my eye.

_Who do you prefer to obliterate in this battle the most?_

I, of course, wrote KRONOS in huge letters, so big it covered the whole bottom half of the page.

Satisfied with my work, I wrote my name on the top and left my cabin.

I walked around outside and found most people out of their cabins, whispering with their friends, and Mr. D was playing pinochle calmly and quietly, like he didn't know what the hell was happening.

_God, _I thought, _some people._

I looked around, wondering where I had to return my blue paper.

_Once you have finished filling out the paper, bring it to the dining pavilion, and think about what I told you, _Chiron's voice came ringing back into my mind, _We don't want another "incident" happening again, now do we?_

Thinking of those harsh words, I shuddered. I will NEVER do ANYTHING like that to ANYBODY at this camp, no matter how much I am bribed by Chiron, let alone anybody.

Once again, Chiron's voice came back, mimicking our discussion,

_You must kill him, Percy._

_Kill who? _I had asked him.

_You must kill him. He is too weak, and he will just ruin the chances of our success at the camp._

He was really starting to scare me now, _who? Who do I need to kill?_

_Percy, _He said,_ it is only for the best. You must kill-_

"Hey Peter! Turn that in!" Mr. D yelled at me, interrupting my conversation thoughts. He never did learn my name.

I headed to the dining pavilion and put my paper in the huge stack of other blue papers, that was about two and a half inches thick. Wow, it is going to take a while to sort these out.

I was beginning to think if Chiron might have turned, for the worst. Has he joined forces with Kronos? Why would he Kronos want him to die anyway? If he was to weak, Kronos wouldn't have to worry about him! It is just one person anyway. What harm would one weak person do? Maybe Kronos wants him to die because he has some special unknown power, that he himself has not discovered yet! Maybe, just maybe, Chiron thought he could overthrow Kronos. Chiron joined sides? But, why?...

Now, I need to find my friends, and… apologize. I might as well, especially since mine and Chiron's discussion.


	4. Apologies and Realization

_God! Percy is just so stupid sometimes! Ugh. What were he and Chiron talking about anyway?_

"Don't worry, dearest Annabeth. It will all fall into place soon enough." A graceful voice said. I looked around. Who was that? Oh, it came from inside my head. My mother, Athena.

Why had she said that? Did Chiron tell Percy something bad, awful?

I was pacing back and forth in my cabin, and some people were staring at me.

"What are you doing?" I heard another voice. I looked around and saw Percy standing at my cabin door. _What the hell? Does he just not get it?_

"I am mad at you. Go away." I said, not making eye contact with him.

"Come here please." He continued, ignoring me. "I want to apologize."

I was thinking weird thoughts now, random ones in my head. How long has it been since Percy and I broke up? 3, 4 months maybe? Is that why we have been fighting so often, and unsteady relationship? Maybe we should get back together, maybe that will stop the fighting…

"Please, Annabeth?" He asked with a pleading look on his face, and he had made puppy dog eyes.

Ugh. You cannot refuse those puppy dog eyes. "Fine. Whatever." I walked out of my cabin and ever so calmly, nicely and quietly… slammed the door behind me.

"Ok. I am sorry. I didn't mean to um, go off like that. I was just having a rough time, having flash backs of the last time this happened. I am sorry. It is OK if you do not forgive me, but can we still be friends?" He asked me. I forgave him anyway. I understand what he means.

"No no. I forgive you." I said.

"Thanks." He smiled, "And also… I came here to tell you something. That Chiron told me this morning…" He looked worried.

_Uh-oh. _"What? What did he tell you?" I asked.

"Well… he was telling me that I needed to kill somebody. Somebody that would ruin our chances of being successful in the fight…" He had said.

"Who?" I asked him, now I was worried.

"I won't tell you who it is. It would be too hard. But Chiron was saying that he was really weak, and that I just had to kill him. I don't know why I have to kill him. He is a good fighter, but he had been hurt recently. I am thinking that Chiron want me to kill him just because he might be joining sides with Kronos, which I highly doubt. But maybe he has a secret unknown power that he doesn't himself know about yet…" Percy told me, fast and to the point.

Oh my god. "Why would you need to kill someone, even if they were weak. If Kronos wanted them dead, wouldn't he kill them himself?" I asked him, very curious about who this person was.

"That is what I was wondering, but I would NEVER go and kill a close friend of mine like that, no matter how much he annoyed me. I am not cruel." Percy said, looking very sad.

"Wow…" Is all I could get out right now, to busy thinking. Percy just walked away without saying anything.

_Who would Chiron tell Percy to kill? Is Chiron even that kind of person? And why would he tell Percy to do it in the first place?_

I was thinking it all hard to myself, when it all just hit me like a bus.

"_He, really weak, had been hurt recently, close friend of mine, no matter how much he annoyed me."_

Oh. My. GOD, I thought after I pieced the puzzle. Percy must have not realized how much he was hinting me.

_GROVER. HE HAS TO KILL GROVER._

**Percy's POV**

I cannot believe Annabeth's face. I told her. Not who, but I told her my situation. She looked so puzzled and at the same time, so helpless. Probably what I looked like to. I am helpless. There isn't a way to get out of this. I had begged Chiron to not make me do this, but he just wouldn't have it.

"_Ah ah ah, Percy. I have told you something, and you shall not disobey the camp rules. Listen to your elders Percy. You and only you need to do this for a reason." _Chiron told me this morning when I tried backing out of it.

Ever since Tyson died, I haven't been able to put up with death anymore, of friends, family.

***Flashback of when Tyson died 1 year ago:***

We were running. As fast as we could. But she was faster. She was slowly gaining on us, and we had nothing to do but run faster. The only chance to escape was to _run. Run._

But her 8 spidery legs were faster. We were being chased by the giant black widow spider they call O Great and Mighty on our previous quest. Although the oracle had told us that one will die and suffer, Tyson insisted on going, to protect me.

"RUN!"I screamed at Tyson, who was straggling behind. I think he tripped because he was a lot farther behind than he had been before. I was too busy looking behind me to realize there was a huge cement wall approaching.

I rammed into it while going at full speed. I couldn't register what was going on for a few seconds.

_Oh no! Dead END! _

"Tyson! DEAD END! TURN AROUND!"I yelled back at him, but he didn't hear me. He just ran right over to me, helped me up, and just stood next to me. A look of terror on his face, probably on mine, too.

"Hahaha!" The spider laughed, with a girl voice. "You two have nowhere to go, nowhere to run. You will both DIE!"She said, raging with laughter. I came at her with my sword, but she just shoved me away back into the wall.

"Silly Demigod! You cannot defeat me, you worthless fool!" She yelled, and continued laughing. That really pissed me off.

"Shut up!"I screamed at her. "Let us GO!" And I came at her again, only to be shoved into the wall harder. The nerve.

"Hm, your deaf too?" She asked and laughed over and over again, never stopping for a breath. It was pretty scary.

"Now to business," O Great and Mighty one said, and she lurched forward to Tyson.

"NO!" I screamed, and Tyson fell to the floor. I ran over to the giant poisonous spider and cut her head off. She didn't realize what was going to happen until it did. She is dead.

"Tyson! Are you okay?" I yelled, looking at him.

"Yeah, just got bit on ankle. Hurts a lot, but I can still walk." He said, and got up. He was limping a bit, but could decently walk.

Oh. No. He got bit. He is going to die unless we can get him back to the camp.

"Come on buddy."I said, and we jogged back out of the tunnel, and met Nico. He only came along so we could Shadow travel our way to places.

"Tyson got bit. Poisonous spider."Tyson said to Nico. Little did we know that he only had a few minutes left.

"Uh oh." Nico said, and he grabbed both of our arms all of a sudden, we felt really dizzy and we were spinning through a dark tunnel. Moments later we arrived at the camp.

"Ow!"Tyson said, "It feels like someone is burning my ankle off!"And he fell to the ground. "Can't walk anymore."

Nico and I took his arms and dragged him into the camp, which took about 10 minutes because of his weight.

We ran to Chiron for help and moments after we came back, he was dead.

***End of Tyson's death Flashback:***

I just couldn't handle it anymore, and killing Grover would worsen my life.

Just then, Grover came to my door, knocked and all he said was, "Come to the dining pavilion, Chiron." With a mad look on his face.

Crap. Now he's pissed. Can this day get _any_ worse?

I got up and walked outside, to see everyone else making their way over to the pavilion. I saw Annabeth walking by herself and I ran over to her.

"What's up?" I asked after seeing the very depressed look on her face.

"Grover." Was all she said.

"You know?" I asked, knowing what she was referring to.

She nodded. "You hinted me a lot, probably without realizing it, and I fitted the pieces together. I am so sorry Percy. We have to get you out of this mess."

It was starting to feel like my situation was more important than the whole "Kronos coming to kill us all" one.

We continued walking over to the dining pavilion, and we made our way to the Poseidon table thru the crowds. Grover came and sat across from us, as usual.

"I have called you all here," Chiron started from the front of all the tables, "to announce your classes."

He pulled out a list full of names on everyone in the camp. "I will call your names and your numbers, somewhere between 1-12. You will get in lines based on the coordinating numbers amongst yourselves." Chiron yelled.

"To start off with the Athena cabin. Sally McNamee, 8. Jack Jollring, 2. Annabeth Chase, 5."Chiron continued thru the list of everyone, finally ending with the Poseidon cabin.

"Percy Jackson."He said, with a loud voice. "You are number 5."

"Oh, how SUPRISING!" Clarisse yelled, "He got the same number as Annabeth! Whoop-de-do!"

Everyone turned to look at her, me glaring.

"Shut the hell up, Clarisse!"Annabeth yelled to her.

"Wholly freaking crap!" someone yelled, "Annabeth just stood up to Clarisse!"

"Quiet!"Chiron yelled. Now get into your lines, and MOVE!" He yelled.

I walked over to the line Annabeth was in, and looked at her.

"What class is this?" I asked her, not knowing because all Chiron told us was the number.

"This is the Close Combat class. Where we train to defeat more dangerous creatures, and… Kronos." She told me.

Wow. I got put in the class that I wanted. That is a surprise. I stood next to her, as each of our teachers explained where we would be meeting at each day and what time.

Our instructors name was Caleb. He was one of the cabin leaders.

"Alright guys, so we will be meeting over here by the dining pavilion each morning, you will wake at 7 am, come eat breakfast and we will meet over hear. You will then train from 7:30 until 1pm, and you will have a break for lunch. Then at 1:30pm we will continue all the way until 6pm. Then we will have dinner and that will be the end of the you may feel free to go to the gym and do some personal training after the group training if you would like. So that's how the days will go from here on out until the battle. We will have training every day. Any questions?" Caleb said.

Nobody asked any questions, so he continued. "Alright. So you can go on back to your cabin's for the next hour and come back here for lunch at 1. Bring your weapons, one weapon of your choice, preferably a sword/dagger. We will start training today, but not for the usual 8 hours. We will go for 6 hours, just for today. Ok?"

Everybody nodded and headed back to their cabins. Me and Annabeth walked side by side to my cabin, instead of heading back to her cabin, she just came to mine.

"Hey Percy, can we talk while we wait?" She asked me.

Ugh. "Um… ya fine sure." I said. We walked over to my desk and she sat in a chair and I sat in my bed.

"So. I figured out it was Grover."She said. Dang. Not this again.

"Ya. I know."I told her.

"How are we going to handle this?" She asked me.

"I don't know, Annabeth. I just don't. I already begged Chiron to not make me do this, but he said no. He said me and only me had to this. I can't back out of it, or I will apparently 'break 'a camp rule, though I have already broken enough as it is. I have to do it, Annabeth."

"No."She said. "I am not gonna make you go through with this. There has to be another way! I have to somehow convince Chiron to make someone else do it. Wait no, I have to convince him not to kill Grover at all." She said.

"I don't know…" I said, having an edgy feeling to my voice. "He sounded pretty serious…"

"Percy! Who cares! You are not doing this!" Annabeth said, raising her voice a little.

"Ok, ok." I said.

"After training, I am going to go to Chiron and convince him, no, FORCE him to let Grover live. Ok? She asked, well actually told me.

"Fine." Was all I said, and we sat there in silence for the rest of the 45 minutes. When I looked up from the floor at my alarm clock, it was already 12:57.

"We better get going." I told Annabeth, and she nodded. She got up and left, obviously to go back to her cabin and grab her dagger.

I looked around for Riptide, soon realizing it was in my pocket.

Wow.

I headed out my cabin door and jogged back to the dining pavilion, only to find Annabeth and everyone else already there.

She went and grabbed her lunch, but I wasn't hungry.

I had too much on my mind right now.


	5. Chiron Is a Dick

I sat down at the Poseidon table, while Annabeth and Grover where eating.

I had no idea what to do about this Grover situation. Honestly, I want to slap Chiron upside the head. Why would he make ME do this? Does he not know that Grover is my BEST FRIEND? Why can't he just … make someone or something else do it … by accident? Well, not that I want him to die …

"Percy?" Grover asked me.

"Huh? Oh sorry…" I didn't realize I was staring at him while I was thinking.

"So um… Anyways..." Annabeth started, trying to break the silence.

"Finish up!" Chiron yelled, "We will start training in 5 minutes."

Annabeth finished her food, got up and threw it away, then came back to the table. She just stood there and looked at me.

"Hey um Percy?" she asked, then nodded her head toward Chiron.

_Oh, she wants to go talk to him with me. Duh._

I got up and we started walking over to Chiron, leaving Grover at the table.

"Where are you going?" Grover asked us.

"We need to take care of some … important … business." Annabeth answered before I could open my mouth.

"Business. Like what…?"Grover asked, "Need some help?"

"NO!"I yelled at him. Everyone grew quiet and looked at me. "No…"I then whispered. "Were fine. It's ok. Just… stay here." I said, slightly raising my voice.

"Oooookay?" Grover said, quizzically.

"Nice. Way to play it cool." Annabeth said sarcastically, and shook her head as we started walking over to Chiron.

Chiron was conversing with Mr. D, the camp director.

"Peter. Annabeth. What are you doing here? I'm having a chat right now, that you are intruding. Which, come to think of, I could really care less about," Mr. D said, and Chiron glared at him, "So please, tell me what you want. Take as long as you'd like."

"Well, um actually," I started, "We came here to talk to Chiron."

"Oh. Well it seems you have no interest in talking to me. Although, feel free to take him away from me. Please." Mr. D said.

Chiron walked over to us, "I think we shall go to a more… private,-" he looked at Mr. D, who smiled and waved, "location."

"I agree."Annabeth said, in a harsh tone.

We walked to the Poseidon cabin, and nobody was in there.

"So, why did you want to talk-"

"Don't even act like you don't know."Annabeth interrupted Chiron. "First of all, you can't kill Grover! That's horrible! And second, you can't just make Percy do it. That is cruel, and disgusting."

"Annabeth, poor, dear, confused child. You don't know what you're talking about. It's for the best. He is useless, and will only make us weaker."

"He is ONE person!" Annabeth yelled. "ONE person isn't going to affect us! If anything it will make us stronger. Grover has some capabilities. Capabilities that other people don't have. Everyone is special in their own way. And if you can't accept that maybe we should just kill you, hm? Will that make you happy?!" Annabeth slowly started raising her voice as she spoke.

I smiled, impressed, I didn't know she could be like that… defending me… it was… _hot. _No wait, what am I saying… I don't have feelings for her anymore… Do I?

"Haha! You are pathetic. Your whimsical debate won't change my decision. Percy is killed Grover. That's the end of it." Chiron said

He turned around and started walking away.

"Don't you fucking walk away. Get back here, coward!" Annabeth yelled at him

That made Chiron stop dead in his tracks. "Don't you talk to me that way, young lady. I'm am your elder, and you treat me with respect. I am no coward. The decision has been made. Now if you'll excuse me, training is about to start. Get to your groups. That's an order."

Annabeth said, "Let's go." In a serious tone. "Oh, and Chiron, this isn't over." And she grabbed my arm and pulled me with her.

"The nerve." Is all she said. It was silent as we walked to the training room.

"Annabeth… I didn't know you could blow up like that."

"Yeah me either…"She said, then smiled at me.

"Your cute when your mad." I said.

_Shit._

"Whoops… I didn't mean to say that out loud." Ugh. Awkward.

Annabeth just blushed and giggled.

_Oh my god. Her giggle is so adorable. _

"Well … we broke up Percy … so stop being attracted to me." She laughed and playfully poked my side.

"Yeah whatever, haha." I laughed.

But it was SO hard… she was so pretty. She had the most beautiful eyes, her hair was always perfect, her nose was so cute… and damn… that body.

_Ugh. I can't get her out of my head._

"Hey, Annabeth? Let's blow of today's training." I said without thinking.

"And do … what exactly?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'm tired, bored, and honestly, couldn't give a flying fuck about what Chiron tells me to do. So let's go to … My place?" I asked

She smiled. "I couldn't agree more."


End file.
